


Embarrasing Stories

by babykpats



Series: Mr. Gallagher and the Teacher's Pet [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Student!Mickey, Teacher!Ian, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian get caught doing something in the library during detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrasing Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything, this goes out to homocide for giving me the idea. :D
> 
> If you have time, then you should definitely read the other stories in this series. Or at least "Got a Jack?" cause it will help you understand the story better. If not then here's a quick run through.
> 
>  
> 
> ********************************************SPOILERS**********************************************************
> 
>  
> 
> Mickey and Ian has this thing they do where if they feel like the other is embarrassed to share something, then they will share an embarrassing story to make the other feel better about what it is they want to share. (Makes sense?)
> 
> In this 'verse, Terry knows that Mickey is gay but keeps it to himself to protect the Milkovich name. What he does instead is keep beating Mickey in hopes that that will make him straight.
> 
> Carl is a freshmen in high school and Mickey is a senior. (I didn't not realize how messed up the timeline in this one is.)
> 
> Ian only agreed to having sex with Mickey after Mickey's 18th birthday.
> 
> After every test that Mickey passes, Ian will give Mickey a "reward", if you know what I mean.
> 
> I think that's pretty much it!

“Hey Ian! Would you mind taking over my watch for detention?”

He bumped into a colleague while going through the hallway.

“Again? Didn’t you make me cover for you last time?”

“I’ll cover for you next time.”

“Fine. Where?”

“Library, arranging books.”

Ian made his way to the library.

“Damn it!” Ian chuckled.

He saw Mickey slouched on a library chair, presumably waiting for detention to start.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Mickey was shocked.

“I’m covering detention today.”

“Shit.” Mickey muttered.

“What did you do, Mick?”

Mickey just crossed his arms over his chest.

Ian raised an eyebrow.

Mickey mirrored the action.

“Fucking fine. When I was 15, my brother found out I was gay and he asked his girlfriend to blow me straight.”

Mickey smirked.

“She said it was like playing pool with a wet noodle.”

“Not when I was down there.” Mickey grinned.

“Why are you in trouble?”

Mickey sighed. “I punched someone.”

“Why?”

“Fucker called Mandy a slut.”

Ian nodded. “I’d kill someone if they called Debbie a slut.”

Mickey just shrugged.

“Come on. You have to go arrange the books or something.”

“I liked it better when you were the one giving me detention.”

“Well next time, wait until I get there before punching the kid.” Ian winked.

Mickey laughed and went on over to the shelves.

~

“Mr. Gallagher? I think I need your help.”

Ian raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Mickey’s voice was too _nice._ Ian looked at the librarian who was miffed at Mickey’s loud voice and was looking at him expectantly.

Ian stood and walked towards where Mickey’s voice came from, at the very back shelf.

“What the hell do you want?” Ian whispered.

Mickey gave Ian an evil grin and started unbuttoning his pants.

“Mickey.” Ian warned but not being able to take his eyes off.

Mickey brought his pants just low enough that he could bring his cock out and started lightly stroking himself. “Wanna show your wet noodle?”

“Fuck Mick, not here.” Ian’s pants suddenly felt too tight.

Mickey continued stroking himself, leaning against the shelf.

“Fuck. Come on! Bend over.”

Mickey grinned pushing his pants lower to reveal his butt and bent over.

Ian pulled his cock out of his barely opened pants and grabbed Mickey by the hips.

He rubbed the precum along the shaft and position the head against Mickey’s hole. Mickey’s ass wasn’t prepared at all and Ian was going crazy over the tightness swallowing his cock. Once Ian was fully inside, he waited a couple seconds before pulling out and going in again.

Mickey was wincing from the pain but the second thrust brought Ian’s cock in contact with his prostate and he had to bite his fist to keep from moaning. Mickey was loose enough so he started moving back meeting Ian’s thrusts. Ian thrust in harder and quicker.

From afar, Ian could hear books being taken and placed back, whispers among students and other sounds showing their proximity to people who can walk in on them any second.

Ian slammed harder consistently hitting his prostate.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” While still bent down, Mickey took off his jacket and placed it in front of his cock. A couple more thrusts and Ian heard a quiet groan coming from Mickey.

Mickey’s ass tightened around Ian’s cock just as he was about to thrust in and the tightness made him dizzy and he ejaculated into Mickey’s ass.

“Mr. Gallagher?”

“Fuck!” Ian whispered.

Someone was approaching them and Ian could hear the footsteps get increasingly louder.

Mickey was just able to zip himself up when the principal came into view.

“Yes Mr. Monroe?”

Mr. Monroe just looked at the two of them with an eyebrow raised.

Both Mickey and Ian were sweating and Mickey was wearing nothing but a wife beater, beads of sweat gathered on his arms, while his jacket was bunched up under his arm.

“Can I see you in my office, Mr. Gallagher?” Mr. Monroe asked.

“Yes, sir. Mr. Milkovich, please continue putting the books back. You can go _home_ at 6.”

Mickey nodded and watched his teacher and his principal walk away while extremely aware of the wetness dripping out of his asshole.

~

Ian walked into the principal’s office and sat down when the seat was offered.

“So, I wanted to talk to you about your brother, Carl.”

Ian sighed, both relieved and worried. “What did he do now?”

“He bit his classmate, he slammed a boy’s head into the locker, he set his test paper on fire and he threw a book towards the blackboard narrowly missing a teacher.”

Ian was shocked.

“I want to talk to Fiona. I’m afraid that this really is it for Carl Gallagher and this school. He makes that Milkovich kid look like an angel.”

Ian kept his eyes down and simply nodded.

“Now that brings me to the second thing I wanted to talk about. I would just like to remind you, Mr. Gallagher, that relations between students and teachers, heterosexual or otherwise, remain illegal.”

Ian’s heart was beating so hard against his chest.

“If a teacher was caught engaging in such relations, well, prison will be the least of his worries.”

Ian nodded.

“Now, I understand Mickey Milkovich can be quite a handful, don’t you agree? Why don’t I move him to another class so that he can be handled by someone more _capable_? I mean it’s either that or Mickey will just have to find somewhere else to finish his senior year.”

Ian nodded.

“Alright. That is all. Please tell your sister I’d like to see her tomorrow if she’s free.”

“Yes sir.”

Ian left the principal’s room.

~

When Ian got down from his car and walked up to his apartment, he saw Mickey sitting on the floor beside his door.

“Ian, what happened?”

Mickey did not expect the punch across his face.

“What the fuck?”

Ian unlocked his door and went in, quickly followed by Mickey.

“What the hell happened?”

“You’re being transferred.”

“What?”

“They’re moving you to another class to make us stop fucking each other and if we don’t you’re going to get fucking expelled and I’ll go to jail.”

“Shit.” Mickey exhaled.

Ian was having a panic attack. “Get the fuck out of here, Mickey!”

“What the hell? It’s not like that dickface can see us here!”

“No. I’m done with this. Just get out.” Ian wasn’t even looking at Mickey. He was looking out the window trying to calm himself down.

“Fuck you.”

Ian heard the door open and close.

~

The next day, Ian couldn’t keep his eyes off the empty chair at the back of his classroom.

“That’s all for today class. I’ll see you all again tomorrow.”

His students left his classroom and he picked up his bag and followed them as well.

Mickey was walking towards the doors when Ian saw him. He had a bruise on his cheek, no doubt from Ian’s punch, but he also had a black eye and bandages wrapped around his arm.

Ian wanted to ask Mickey what happened but he couldn’t, not while they were in school. So he waited until Mickey exited and he quickly walked the same direction, following Mickey a few steps behind.

Once they were off campus, Ian jogged towards Mickey to catch up.

“The fuck happened to you?”

Mickey walked faster.

“Mickey.”

“Dad’s out of fucking jail.”

“Shit, Mickey.”

Mickey stopped walking and turned to look at Ian, his face the epitome of indifference. “The fuck do you care? All you care about is keeping your fucking job.”

“Mick.”

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

“Look, maybe tonight you can crash at my place.”

Mickey scoffed.

“Mickey, if this is what’s going to happen if you go home tonight then, just stay with me.”

Mickey didn’t have any plans. He already knew he wasn’t going back home until his dick of a father was in jail again but he had no other options. He really wanted to go with Ian and sleep in his arms but there was something stopping him.

His pride.

“Just stop it, okay? You’re so fucking pathetic.”

Mickey walked away.

~

It was dark and Mickey was still wandering around the streets. His stomach was grumbling and he had no idea where to go, all he had were the clothes on his back and the backpack he was carrying containing his laptop and a few books. He only had a couple dollars and a switchblade in his pocket.

He reached Ian’s building and he looked up. He considered swallowing his pride and going to Ian but now that he was here, he changed his mind.

He turned his head and he saw a narrow alley in between the two buildings and he walked into it. He put his backpack down and crouched against the wall. He hugged himself and lowered his head onto his arms, trying so hard to ignore his hungry stomach.

~

Ian couldn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Mickey being beaten to a pulp by his father.

Ian got up and put on some sweatpants and a jacket.

He was going to the Milkovich house.

He had no idea what he was going to do when he got there but it was better than worrying in his bed.

He was about to go to the garage where he parked his car when he saw a crouched figure in the alley next to his apartment. His heart when out to the person with no home for the night.

He was about to continue when he saw the backpack beside the figure.

“Mickey?”

Ian walked closer.

“Shit. Mickey? Are you okay?”

“Fuck off!”

“Damn it Mickey, come on.”

Ian pulled Mickey up and got Mickey’s backpack. He pulled Mickey into his building and up to his apartment. He led Mickey inside and had him sit on his bed.

Ian walked to his tiny kitchen and got some hot water and mixed in a packet of instant coffee.

He handed the cup to Mickey.

Mickey reluctantly drank from the cup and he felt his stomach turn.

“Mickey, did you have anything to eat?”

“Lunch.” Mickey whispered.

Ian checked his fridge for anything he can offer the boy and he decided to make Mickey a sandwhich.

“What were you doing in the alley?”

Mickey didn’t answer. He was relishing the feeling of warmth radiating from the cup of coffee.

Ian walked on over to Mickey and gave him the sandwich. Ian got a beer for himself and settled down on the bed beside Mickey.

When Ian felt that he wasn’t going to get an answer from Mickey, he sighed. “I couldn’t sleep. All I could think about was what your father was doing to you.”

Mickey kept quiet.

“I was going to go to your house, you know.”

“Is that your embarrassing story?” Mickey scoffed.

Ian shrugged.

“What the fuck were you going to do at my house anyway? My dad could take you out even without touching you.”

“I actually don’t know. I was thinking I could sneak you out of your room through a window or something.” Ian chuckled.

“Fuck you.” Mickey grinned.

“Why were you in the alley?”

“I was going to take you up on your offer that I could stay here tonight.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Mickey shrugged.

Ian sighed. “We can’t get caught.”

Mickey turned his head to Ian.

“We can’t do anything in school anymore.”

“I thought we were done?” Mickey whispered quietly.

“I changed my mind.”

Mickey kept silent.

“But it kinda sucks doesn’t it?”

“What?”

“Since you’re not in my class anymore, I won’t know if you passed your tests or not.” Ian smirked.

“I’ll bring the fucking paper here.” Mickey finally gave in and smiled.

“Just don’t drop out, okay Mick?”

“Not if every passing grade will get me laid.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did I do?
> 
> Now I don't know how to continue this series having Ian and Mickey in separate classrooms!


End file.
